Why
by Rozyx
Summary: Why are you running Kagome? Please don't cry.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat on the edge of the well as she waited for inuyasha to pick her up. She had just gotten back from... An eventful trip to the present era. She sat there staring at the ground when a figure dressed in red approached. She didn't notice that or the fact that they were calling her name.

"Kagome!" The figure said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face, successfully snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at the person finally.

"Oh, Inuyasha. When did you get here?" She questioned.

"What are ya talking about. I've been calling your name for the past couple minutes. What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped.

"Well excuse me for having something wrong with me." She said as she turned around. She had every intention of jumping into the well when a hand around her wrist stopped her.

She froze as Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and laid his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her, back to him, tight. She melted into his embrace, wishing she could turn to face him, but he held strong.

"Don't keep running away Kagome. We need to finally... Talk." He stated just above a whisper in her ear, causing her to refreeze and shiver with fear.

"Naraku is dead." He continued. "Sango and Miroku moved on. Shippo became Kaede's new apprentice to become a healer. It's just you and me. However, you keep running to your time to avoid this and keep coming back." He turned her around to look her in the eye. Her face was pale and she was holding back tears.

"Kagome, are we ever going to be or are you gonna leave me?" He asked.

Kagome didn't know what to do or say. Any other time she would pledge her love and tell him she'd stay forever. That was before... She pulled out of his grip and steeled herself. What she wished for she couldn't have.

"Inuyasha... I'm-" she started.

Suddenly a big crow demon swooped down and tried to snatch Kagome's backpack, which was still attached to her. Inuyasha acted quickly and took off its head and one of its wings with one swipe of his claws. However, he was too far away to stop her from falling. Luckily for her a little dust twister appeared and caught her mid air. The figure landed, feet firmly on the ground, but didn't put her down.

"Hey, beautiful." a familiar voice. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Kouga. What are you doing here?" She asked surprised, blushing a little.

"Put her down ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to them.

Kouga just laughed, though Kagome wiggled out of his grasp and back on her feet. She immediately started to inspect her bag for damage. Luckily for her there was only a small scratch and was fine. She sighed in relief at that. She didn't know what she'd do if it broke.

Kagome turned and noticed inuyasha and Kouga having a stare down only a few inches away from each other. She could've pushed their heads together and say "fight fight fight. Kiss kiss kiss." But she didn't. Her mind was to far gone. She was in her trance again.

She didn't know what she'd do. However she knew inuyasha was growing impatient for an answer. She wasn't sure if he'd not just ask her again even if there were others around. She felt trapped and only knew of one way out.

She walked to the forest edge and looked back. They were still fighting. She didn't think, she just acted. She turned forward and sprinted.

She knew they'd but hot on her trail. She didn't know why she ran. It wouldn't help her but she couldn't stop. Not even with the voices calling her name behind her. Luck was on her side... Kinda.

It all of a sudden it started to rain and in a minute it was a down pour, masking her scent. It rained hard enough she didn't see the hole she fell into. She landed on her backside just as Kouga, followed by inuyasha past her over head. The hole was just big enough for her and her bag but she could still pull herself out when she wanted. She waited about 10 long minutes before she got out and bolted in a different direction than Kouga and Inuyasha went.

She ran and ran. Her legs threatened to give way, but she kept on. The rain stinging her skin, the strain aching her muscles, but her mind was too panicked to notice. She remained oblivious to it all. She only stopped when she tripped on a root and realized her body was so exhausted. She looked to her side and saw a cave. Forcing herself up she crawled into it. She didn't want to do anything but sleep, but she forced herself to change out her wet clothes and wrap her freshly clothed body in her sleeping bag. She then let the abyss of sleep over take her.

Kagome awoke the next afternoon when her stomach growled at her. She was starving having not eaten in almost 24 hours. She reached in her bag and pulled out 2 breakfast bars. She scarfed them down. She then figured she better figure out where she was. She realized blindly running off in a random direction was not a smart idea.

She looked to see which way was north, then tried to find where she ran from. She found it impossible. Everything looked the same. She wandered for half an hour but couldn't tell where she was.

She decided to stay where she was. There was a stream nearby she could use and the cave provided shelter. And the summer weather made it so she only needed fires for cooking. She could finally have some alone time with her thoughts.

She set up her area and got herself some water from the stream before sitting down at the cave entrance to look around her. The forest was peaceful looking. She knew she ran far. It was midday yesterday when she ran and she hadn't stopped til the rain stopped and some stars were out. She looked at the green grass around the cave entrance, enjoying the calm. She thought of home. She thought of souta, her grandpa... Her mom.

Her last visit home didn't happen how it she wished. She hated her fate. Her vision blurred as she tried in vain to stop the tears. She gave in and cried out hard. She screamed and cried and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

How long she cried she didn't know. All she knew is she must have cried herself to sleep because she woke up to the sun rise. That however isn't what caught her attention. She was back in her sleeping bag and she was not alone.

There sitting against the cave wall asleep was ginta. Kagome sat up in confusion. What was ginta doing there?

Her stomach didn't allow her to ponder much as it growled loadly and awoke said wolf demon. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Good morning sister." He said.

"What are you doing here ginta? How did you find me? Where is hakkaku? And why am I back in my sleeping bag?" She blurted out confused.

"Please calm down sister. It should be me wondering what your doing in the tribes territory. You were sleeping at the cave entrance and that wasn't safe so I put you in that wrap bed thing. Hakkaku and I were worried so he went to find Kouga." Ginta explained.

Kagome shot up in panic. She didn't want to face Kouga after running off like that. She quickly tried to pack with a worried ginta asking her whats wrong. But it was too late she turned around to face the cave entrance ready to run when strong arms stopped her. Kouga was already there.

"Kagome, thank goodness your alright." He exclaimed in relief. Holding her close as if she'd disappear if he let go. It wasn't a bad conclusion. Ginta decided this was a good time to excuse himself as he went on hunting duty.

Kagome remained silent looking at the ground in embarrassment. Her face was red to her ears, she just hoped Kouga wouldn't ask her why she ran.

"Why did you run, Kagome?" He begged her in worry, confirming her fears.

She remained silent and unmoving. Kouga, worried to death, pulled her chin up forcing her to look at him. He could see the dried tear stains and redness to her face. Her face was so mixed with emotion that it hurt him. She was embarrassed, hurt, confused, saddened, and... Lost.

"Kagome, why did you run?" He asked her again, more demanding. He was letting her know that he was going to get an answer.

She trembled wishing to disappear.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Please." She begged. Tears appearing in her eyes again. "Please, I can't... I don't want to... Please."

Kouga wouldn't budge. Whatever this was it had to be serious for her to act this way.

"Tell me." He said in a final tone.

She broke out in tears, screaming. She pounded her hands on his chest and collapsed on the ground screaming and crying.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" Kagome chanted over and over again. She sat there for a long time just crying into kouga's shoulder as he held her. His heart breaking at the sight and again at the sound. When her tears subsided he handed her the bottle of water she was holding earlier. She downed it all in one go and her stomach ached.

Hearing the growls her stomach made Kouga stood up and looked outside. He stood there for awhile before turning to her.

"Don't bolt this time because I will catch you." He vowed. She knew she wouldn't get away this time so she nodded.

He was back in just a few minutes with a boar some firewood and some fruit. He handed her the fruit as he started the fire. Hacking off a chunk of meat he prepared to cook it. When it was done Kagome wolfed it down, much to kouga's delight.

She was now calmed down and taken care of. He watched her closely. Some color returned to her face and she looked healthier. He saw her grab a towel and bottle of strange liquid. She went to go outside when he grabbed her arm.

"Relax." She said before he could say Anything. "I'm just gonna wash up in the stream."

"If your not back in an hour I'm going after you." He stated. She blushed and hurried out.

He sat nervously twitching and listening to the stream that was close to the cave. He did hear her splashing. So she had told him the truth at least. He was still antsy. She just up and took off a couple days ago. He was just lucky that he was checking close to the territory when hakkaku found him. Soon sitting was too much and he began pacing.

Kagome came back within half the allowed time frame, only because she ran there. She walked back though, not really wanting to return.

Kouga sighed in relief at the sight of her and immediately grasped her shoulders.

"Better?" He asked.

She nodded while avoiding his gaze.

"Now come sit down." He said gently, but it still told her she didn't have any option.

She sat on the cold cave floor with her legs tucked to the side. She stared at the space between them still refusing to look at Kouga.

"You and mutt-face haven't mated yet have you?" He asked. That was when she rewarded him with a surprised look.

"How did you...?" She wondered in pure shock.

"He may be only half demon, but even so. Demons have a way of marking their mates. I'd know if you were." He stated.

Kagome looked away with a red embarrassed face.

"Is that why you ran?" He questioned.

Kagome shook her head. Then she did something he didn't expect her to ever do. She looked at him and said three little words.

"Forget about me." She pleaded.

Kouga sat there wide eyed and mouth gaping. How could he forget about her. He even...

"Live your life with ayame. You guys got married not even two months ago right?" She continued with a weak smile.

"I'm not married." He said point blank.

"What?! Ginta and Hakkaku told me all about the wedding though. How? What?" She was so confused.

"Demon marriages aren't final until consummation. I tried, I really did but you were the only one on my mind. It just wouldn't be fair to ayame if I went through with it." He told her. He had only ever told ginta and Hakkaku the truth, at least the fact it wasn't final. He just kept the part about Kagome to himself, until now anyway. Of course the idiots let it slip so his whole tribe knew. He just made sure it didn't reach Kagome. He never planned to tell her. She was supposed to be with inuyasha.

"I've told you my secret. Now it's your turn. Why did you run, Kagome?" He asked of her.

Kagome looked him in the eye. She saw pure determination. She knew he would not stop until he got an answer.

"I was overwhelmed by reality." She stated.

"What overwhelmed you?" He asked. Happy she was finally talking.

"Everything." She stated point blank.

"I need you to be somewhat specific here, Kagome." He said.

Kagome stared him. She was so silent for so long. The silence was torture but he would endure. For her he could.

"The story is long, it involves things between me and Inuyasha, but most of all it's a story that will cause you pain. That is why its better that you forget about me." Her words were her final barrier. Final warning. She only hoped he would take it. However it only made him angry.

"Forget you? Kagome, I broke ayame's heart because I can't forget you. Stop saying such nonsense. There hasn't been a day since I met you, nor will there EVER be where you aren't on my mind." He barked at her. He loved her dammit, but his patience with this attitude of hers was worn thin.

"Alright. I'll tell you. But when I do it will be the first time I verbalized alot I have bottled up. I might break." She stated. No fear or pleading in her eyes. She was merely telling fact.

"I won't let you."

"I guess I should start with the beginning. Well maybe not the beginning but the start of what you don't know and is relevant. So... It was few day before we all defeated naraku."


	3. Chapter 3

3 days before naraku's death

Sango and Miroku disappeared off somewhere. Shippo and Kirara were training off a ways.

It was just Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome sat by the camp spot as she tried to focus on her school work. It was a subject she normal had no problem in. However she felt eyes watching her and it made it very hard to concentrate.

"Is there something on your mind Inuyasha?" She asked giving in, but not lifting her head from her book.

Inuyasha remained silent. Him being unusually quiet and just staring made her uncomfortable. She turned her head to him to find his Amber eyes swirling with emotion.

"Kagome, after we defeat Naraku I want you to do something for me." He was completely serious. No sarcasm.

"What is it?" She wondered what he need.

"It's selfish on my part. I want you to go home to say goodbye. Then I want you to come back and be mine. Marry me. Not as kikyo's reincarnation, but as Kagome." He was shaking. Visibly shaking.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. All her hopes and dreams in that one statement. She wanted to jump for joy. She wanted to hug him tight and tell him she was the happiest girl in the world. She wasn't though. She didn't feel much of anything but surprise.

Before Kagome had a chance to say anything the rest of the group returned. Shippo leaping into her arms and telling her all he did while training Miroku and sango came back with messy hair and wrinkles outfits. They seemed to have a happy glow about them.

Kagome didn't have time to dwell on the fact Inuyasha just popped the question because they caught wind of Naraku.

It took them 3 endless seeming days to get to Naraku. Kanna, Kagura, and Naraku's other incarnations all were tough to fight.

"Why are you telling me that? I know about the battle I was there." Kouga questioned.

"Because of a part what nobody knows."

It was true that Kouga met up with them and they battled their way there. What Kouga didn't know is on the way there was a time when just Kagome and Kikyo were together.

Kagome had gotten captured by Kagura and Kikyo was the one who saved her. Kikyo's soul collecters held Kagome still so Kikyo could talk to her without a fight.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you one last time." Kikyo started.

"Why should I talk to you? You've betrayed us and tried to kill me and Inuyasha in the past." Kagome spat.

"I only wish to tell you something. Sharing soul I feel all you felt and saw all you saw. I didn't want to believe it. But I know the truth. If you wish for happiness in life don't accept Inuyasha's offer. I felt the empty you felt when you imagined that future. In the end it is up to you whether you heed my words but as I urge you to at least consider. If you do you will see the truth in them." Kikyo said.

Kagome was not glaring anymore. Kikyo's soul collecters went to go collect souls from a nearby ruin. Kikyo had her chance. She walked up to Kagome and embraced her. Kagome was shocked but a moment later the two of them were glowing. Kagome could feel and see all Kikyo experienced after she was brought back. Then she turned to dust that blew away. Kagome had her complete soul back.

Kagome was overwhelmed but didn't have a chance for reacting. The other caught up with her.

"So that's what happened to Kagura. Damn I wanted to kill the bitch." Kouga thought that she died with Naraku like kanna and the others.

"Yes. Kagura died right before Kikyo. Sorry I didn't tell you or the others that they died." Kagome said, with a small smile.

"It's alright. Please continue."

Kagome nodded.

"The next part happens after Naraku's death. When I went home the first time of three trips."

Kagome climbed out of the well. It had been a long adventure and a tough journey. Now she was home and had to make a choice. Stay here, or say goodbye forever to go be with Inuyasha. Kagome planned to take some time to decide.

She enjoyed having long talks with her family. Telling them all about her trips and how Naraku was defeated.

"So now that the jewel is whole and this Naraku is dead are you gonna come back home sister?" Souta asked.

"Well I don't have any reason not to." On the way back home Kagome had time to think on kikyo's words and realized they were true. She didn't want a future with inuyasha. It scared her because of how long she hoped and dreamed for it. But she couldn't deny the fact those feelings were gone.

"You can't!" Souta nearly shouted. "Inuyasha is waiting for you. You cried and fought for him. I'm not an idiot, Kagome, I know you love him. And it's clear he does too."

Kagome had to force herself to stay calm. Maybe she was wrong after all. She thought back to all she shared with inuyasha.

"I want to at least finish this school year. It's only a month or so. Then I will decide." She said, not realizing she was speaking her thoughts.

"If that's what you wish dear." Her mom replied. Making Kagome see she did say that out loud. She nodded and went to go catch up with her friends.

Kagome and her friends went to go grab a bite and talk for a while.

"It's nice to see you've recovered Kagome. We didn't know there was a cure for mono." They told her. Kagome just chuckled nervously. She was glad she didn't need her grandfather to keep making up wild illnesses for her.

Eri just sighed causing Kagome to ask what's wrong.

"You haven't heard?" The others asked her. "Her parents are getting divorced. Her mom was cheating."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." Kagome gasped.

"It's ok, really. The love was gone a long time ago. It's just sad that it took mom's new lover for her to realize it. Her new boy toy was her friend for a long time. The fact that she did things in the order she did is the only sad part." Eri said.

It made Kagome think. People fall out of love. Even people who had been married for nearly two decades. She met Inuyasha two years ago. Was it ok to just let go and move on?

"So what your saying is your not in love with Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

"No. I haven't been for a long while. I don't know when this changed but I can say Inuyasha is not the one I hold in my heart." Kagome said.

"The one you hold in your heart? Wait so your in love with someone else? Who?" Kouga asked in a frenzy.

"Chill out we will come to that. Everything will be explained." Kagome said with a half smile on her face.

Kouga couldn't believe it. She wasn't in love with Inuyasha. And he didn't even know it. Now he had a new rival and didn't even know WHO.

Kagome climbed out of the well. She made the decision to tell Inuyasha no. It was going to be tough to say the least. She had pledged her undying love before. She was going to break the heart of her first love.

She headed into the village. She was a day earlier than she said she'd be. She stopped when she saw sango beaming a little too happily at her it was kinda creepy.

"Kagome. You are here. Now you can come to my wedding. Miroku and I are getting married tonight." She was beaming.

Kagome was so happy for her best friend she forgot what she came back for. She immediately started to celebrate with her.

They spend the day being giddy and getting ready. Sango was so beautiful in that white traditional wedding kimono.

The wedding celebration was simple bit joyous. Sake was served to everyone and Kagome, having seen Inuyasha stare at HER all night, drank a little too much.

When she stood up she almost fell right back down, and she would have if not for the arms clad in red cloth holding her steady.

"Inuyasha? Where are we going?" She slurred as he pulled her away from the festivities.

"Your drunk. We need to get you some fresh air." He said. He didn't stop until the village and was in the distance and you couldn't hear them.

"Kagome, did you say goodbye?" He asked as he sat her in his lap.

"I told them what I will tell you. I want to finish this school year at least. Hic. Before I make any decision." Kagome knew that she didn't want to tell Inuyasha yes, but her being drunk was no way to say so.

Inuyasha didn't say anything in response. He just leaned in and kissed Kagome. It was a deep kiss were he nipped on her lips. No kiss was the wrong term for this. This was a makeout. The kind Kagome couldn't help kissing him back.

His kiss left her lips tingling, but heart wasn't moved. She would've pondered on it if her eyes weren't so heavy. All she wanted to do right then was sleep. So she did.

That night she dreamt of making love. She remembered the heat of it and the love she felt for the man. However she didn't remember the face or the name. Only those eyes. They loved her and she loved him. Those blue eyes.

"Never would have pegged you for the naughty dream type. You already blush at the most innocent of confessions." Kouga said. He didn't want to picture her dreaming of another man, but her having naughty thoughts at all was appealing to him. He would love to be the one to teach her.

"The time I come from sex is everywhere. Strip clubs where women get undressed for money, porno sites where you can watch people have sex, classes about sex in school, heck I've had conversations with my friends while they banged their boyfriends." Kagome stated. It was kouga's turn to blush. Then his blush turned into a devious smirk.

"I'd be glad to give you a first hand experience." He offered in a husky voice.

"Continuing on with the story." Kagome quickly directed with a beet red face.

The next morning Kagome awoke before anyone else. Her head hurt but she ignored it. All she wanted to do was get away before Inuyasha woke up. She quickly packed her things and returned to the well.

Kagome spent the next few days working to pass this school year. When she wasn't focused on school she thought about that dream. She wondered who it was in her dream. She thought of all she could remember. She just couldn't figure it out.

A week later Kagome went shopping for some books to help with her studies. The streets weren't to crowded. It was a good day but it was a Monday. Most people weren't doing much shopping.

Kagome decided to grab some lunch at a sidewalk cafe before heading home. She sat there munching on a burger when she heard a loud "Mama!"

Kagome looked up and froze. She never saw the girl in her life that stood across the street, but she knew. What she saw next confirmed it. She saw herself running up to the girl in a panic. The only difference she was just a few years older looking. Like 5 years or so.

Then she saw him. She saw him walk up and embrace future Kagome and the child. She then knew who she dreamed of. She knew who she was in love with.

The little girl looked at Kagome and pointed. Then the crowd swallowed them up and Kagome didn't stay to see if she could spot them again. She threw the money on the table and ran home.

"Who was he Kagome?" Kouga asked. He was afraid to know but still had to ask.

"I'll tell you at the end of the whole story. If I say the name out loud I don't think I can finish. And I have to." Kagome said. Kouga nodded. She would tell him. He just had to have some patience.

Kagome had to tell Inuyasha the truth. Her mom told her tomorrow Souta had a school event that she and grandpa had to go to. Kagome told her that she'd be leaving in the morning anyways so it was ok.

When the sun rose Kagome got ready to go. Her mom was up before her. Ready to see her off.

"Kagome, I have been thinking. There are times when we may not be home when you come back. True you won't be traveling between times for much longer." She paused to smile sadly. "But even so I have set aside some money just in case for you. I'll keep in my jewelry box in my room. It's yours to do with as you please but be wise with it."

"Oh thank you mom. Your always looking out for me." Kagome said happily.

"It's no problem dear. It's what mothers do." She said as she hugged Kagome before seeing her off.

Kagome returned to the past in a good mood. Knowing her mother was there for her gave her confidence. She had to tell Inuyasha. With a firm nod she walked toward the village. She was greeted by by the whole gang. They all took some time to talk and catch up.

"Lady Kagome, I have noticed that you seem different. Your soul seems to be, but is it?" He questioned. Kagome was confused at first but then it hit her.

"Yes. Kikyo is dead." She said then turned to Inuyasha. Who surprisingly took it well.

"What's with the look. I told you I'm over her ok?" Inuyasha barked.

"Yeah but you were once in love with her. How can you not be even a little bit saddened." Kagome was upset by this. How would Inuyasha be if she died.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you'd be happy she's dead." Inuyasha questioned.

"You jerk!" Kagome snapped. "Don't you have any feelings at all?"

"Don't go getting mad at me. If I don't feel it I don't feel it. Don't go forcing me to." Inuyasha snapped back.

"Sit! I'm going home for now. You better have nicer things to say when I come back tomorrow." Kagome yelled before marching back to the well, away from the crater Inuyasha's face made.


	4. Chapter 4

She was back in the future before lunch time. Nobody was home so she didn't have anything to do. As if the universe heard her the phone rang.

"What's a phone?" Kouga asked.

"A device which lets you talk to people who are far away. Now I need you to not interrupt me from here on. This part coming up... Is what is going to break me. After I say it out loud it will be real." Kagome said. This was it.

"Higurashi shrine." Kagome said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Kagome. We are all going to eri's birthday party. It's across tokyo at that event center. Gonna come?" Hojo replied.

"Who's Hojo?" Kouga wondered.

"Kouga, no interruptions." Kagome snapped.

"Sorry." Kouga apologized.

"Sure Hojo. It'll be good to get out. I'll take a taxi and meet you guys there." Kagome replied.

"Ok. Eri's parents are in custody battle so its going to be fancy. Dress up." Hojo said.

"Ok. See ya there." Kagome hung up the phone and went to get ready.

She didn't have much in the way of fancy but she had one that she really loved. She didn't have many chances to wear it. It was a sleeveless red dress with a heart neckline. It hugged her waist and hips before coming down smoothly to her feet. It had a slit up the left side until it reached mid thigh. She wore black high heels with it and red lipstick. Just a little blush. She was perfect.

Kouga groaned as he shifted position, to a one that hid his groin.

"No interrupting, Kouga." Kagome reminded him again.

"I'm sorry. It's just the thought of you in such an outfit. That Hojo is a lucky guy to have seen it." Kouga growled with lust and anger.

"He never saw me. I never made it there." Kagome sighed. She eyed him, daring him to continue interrupting. When he nodded his silent promise not to she continued.

Kagome was in a taxi on her way there. She asked the driver to pull over at a small shop. She said she'd be right back. Knowing the meter was running. She ran in and quickly picked out a fun birthday present for eri. Then she ran back to the taxi.

They continued on to the event center. They were at the front at that red light. When it turned green they were continuing. That came to a sudden stop with a crash. An idiot ran the red light and hit them. Kagome was lucky to be wearing her seat belt.

She could walk away with only a scratch on her arm from the broken glass. However rules were rules and the taxi driver had to make sure she got checked up so she wouldn't later sue.

Kagome was in the waiting room waiting on the X-ray results when a new doctor walked up to her.

"Miss Higurashi? I'm doctor Sakasaki. We noticed something strange in your X-ray and we need to run a couple tests. Normally you'd need an appointment but we have time and availability now so if you'd follow me." The man led Kagome to a strange room.

Why the doctor took more pictures with another machine, or why he took a sample with a huge needle she didn't know. It was strange and scary.

Finally the doctor called her into his office. The results didn't seem to sink in. She somehow convinced the doctor to not tell her mom, but he'd call her tomorrow. Kagome was to tell her mom when she got back.

Kagome didn't remember walking home. She didn't remember going to bed right then. But she woke up in her bed few hours til sunrise. She got showered, dressed and packed. She couldn't face her mom. She wrote a note telling her goodbye. She walked to the well she never looked back. But the sun has risen. Soon her mom would know.

"You know from there." Kagome said, trying to finish.

"What did the doctor tell you?" Kouga questioned. Kagome took a deep, unsteady breath.

"I'm sick. I have cancer. I'm going to die in less than a year." Kagome had tears in the corner of her eyes. She refused to let them fall. She would be damned if she cried in self pity.

Kouga's breath was uneven. Kagome was dying? His angel was going to... No. He refused to let her.

"It hurts telling you of all people this." Kagome said, tears threating more.

"Why is hard to tell me?" Kouga didn't understand.

"Because the dream, the man on the street, the person I love is you, Kouga. I learned I'm in love with you right before I learned it'd be unfair to do so." She couldn't hold back the tears now. "I love you, Kouga. But I'm dying. I can't be with you. I'm so scared. What do I do?"

Lips crashed into hers stopping her sobs as she kissed him back. It was the most painful bliss she felt. She longed to stay there in his arms kissing him forever.


End file.
